Car Wash
by Mayniac
Summary: A short Shiley/Moe Oneshot. Shane Gray, football quarter back, goes to a fun car wash to raise money, and meets Miley Stewart, cheer captain at a different school. Nothing big, just to get into the Shiley Moe mood! SHILEY MOE! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I Own nothing**

**Well, you see, I'm supposed to be doing my project and studying for a test, and I was supposed ot be asleep 45 minutes ago, but... oh well. I'm SO tired, though. BLEH! Well, I wrote this oneshot just because I wanted to... And yeah. I've been getting those many ideas again, lately. And I updated The Clique Between Us! I love that story haha. And PA. Those stories I'm really interested in. The others are cool too, but those mostly. Anyway, here... It's kinda pointless and not the best, but it's okay i guess lol.**

**P.S I'm not gonna read over it... haha**

--

Carwash

"It'll be fun!" I whined to my bushy-haired bro.

"Dude, I'm not in the mood." Nate sighed, again.

"Ready?" Jason chirped, hopping down our stairs in white swim shorts, a towel hanging over his white shirt and shoulder.

I was wearing black swim trunks with white and red weird thingies and a random white shirt.

I groaned at Nate. "Man, this is your last chance!"

He rolled his eyes, changing the channel on the T.V., once more.

"Hun, you should really get outside." My mom smiled, appearing from the kitchen.

"Yes! See, Nate?"

He scowled, but ran up and getting dressed. "Tell him to hurry up." Jason instructed, spinning his keys around his finger as he headed out the door.

--

"Dude, why would you _want _to miss an epic moment like this?!" I drooled as Jason parked in a parking spot, passing by many girls on the way. Did I forget to mention they were in bikinis?

Nate just slammed the door and crossed his arms, surveying the area. I chuckled and followed his lead, "Man, lighten up. You'll love it. I bet you."

He rolled his eyes again, just walking off, and I shrugged, walking to our friends. As I got closer, I saw they were having a water fight with a group of girls I haven't seen before.

"Shane!" Tommy, one of my friends, exclaimed, running up to me and hugging me, making the two groups stop and look at me.

The guys grinned and waved, and the girls checked me out. I am so worthy. "Who are they?" I muttered to Tommy as we walked to the groups, who were now lightly mingling.

"They're from ParkView. From what I see, they're the 'it' girls, there." I eyed them as he spoke. "I mean, man, just look at them. If they're not, I wonder who is."

I agreed. They were very attractive. Especially… "Who's that?"

"Miley Stewart. She's sixteen, and single." He smirked patting my back, before going to talk to David.

"See any you like?" Justin smirked, stepping up to me.

I smirked back and shrugged, checking out 'Miley'. She was wearing a pair of jean short-shorts, a blue, white, and black striped bikini, and matching flip-flops. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was drenched. And you know guys and their dirty minds… I'm not one to argue…

She was talking to one of her blond friends, when she giggled and looked at me. My breath hitched in my throat when my eyes met her blue-green eyes. _Damn_… I smirked.

"Hey, I'm Shane."

She smiled flirtatiously and her friend turned her attention to another friend. "I'm Miley."

"So, you're from ParkView?"

Miley smiled and nodded, hopping up onto the car that they were supposed to be washing, and sitting criss-crossed. "Yup. Go Panthers."

I laughed. "Are you a cheerleader there?"

"Yup. Cheer captain. How'd you know?"

With a grin, I replied, "Just a guy instinct. You had to have gotten that body somehow."

She blushed and looked away, spreading her legs out on the car and stretching her arms back to support her. "What are you, football quarterback?"

I grinned wider. "How'd you know?"

She laughed, "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Just a girl instinct." She mocked.

"Hey! Hello? Excuse me?" A lady yelled through a bull horn, grabbing everyone's attention. "We're going to need you kids to work harder. The line is growing and we're already close to raising $180!"

Everyone cheered and Miley smiled at me, tilting her head a bit. "Looks like duty calls."

I grinned and helped her off the car, her smiling at me. After washing about two cars (…We're on a roll!), the sun glaring down on us, I took off my shirt, feeling hot. I noticed how many girls stopped and stared at me, including Miley, which made me smirk.

"You like?"

She blushed. "Impressive." Miley winked. "Must've been hard work."

"Looks like I'm not the only one working." I teased. Miley really did have a good body. She had abs and everything. Everything a guy could wish for.

I started to wash the car again, leaning over and getting the tough spots, and my awesome body showing each time. Unintentionally, of course…

From the corner of my eye, I saw Miley raise her eyebrows, then walk between the two cars our groups were washing and grab a water bottle, drinking out of it, a few drops of water making it's way down her body. I bit my lip. What a tease.

When she'd finished, I forgot to look away, and she caught me, winked, and smirked, before strutting her way back to the car. "She's such a tease." I muttered.

"Aw, someone has a little crush on Miwey?" Danny joked, nudging me.

I glanced at her and saw her leaning over on the car, washing the glass. I had to restrain from doing something naughty… "No…" I said to Danny, earning a laugh.

"Dude, she's hot." I defended.

"I never said there was something wrong with liking her!" He grinned, holding his hands up. "I wouldn't blame you, anyway."

I nodded, sneaking another look, and he went on, "It's just awkward that she's my stepsister."

My jaw dropped. "Danny, you're kidding."

He laughed. "Nope. But I don't mind you two hooking up. I understand."

I just shook my head, throwing some water at him. "You're crazy, man."

--

"NEXT!" Mrs. Gullstone (_That's _the lady with the bullhorn) yelled again as the next batch of cars drove up.

And when I heard _his _voice, a frown was instantly plastered on my face. "Hey, baby."

I could've sworn fire was bursting through my ears when I saw Ace talking to Miley. His blond head sticking out of his fancy car, his stupid eyes looking over Miley, and a flirty smile playing his ugly lips. Wow. I'm weird.

Ace is our basketball star. And even though our school likes football more, girls still found Ace attractive. Not as attractive as me, but still.

I watched Miley's expression intently, and smiled smugly when she made a disgusted face. "Um, _who _are you?"

"Ace Martin. Basketball star at SeaView. And you?"

Miley flinched at the sight of his hand, and I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing. "Miley Stewart. Cheer captain at ParkView…"

"I'm guessing you're not a virgin, eh?"

Miley's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?!"

"I mean, with that body, you could get anywhere, right?"

A gasp came from Miley and her friends and her sea-colored eyes turned to ice. "You are a self-absorbed, arrogant, prejudging idiot."

Ace looked taken back. Girls never turned him down. Except for this one. Looks like I won the girl. As usual! "Babe?"

"Don't call me that, you ass!" Miley screeched, slapping his hand away from her leg. "You're disgusting, did you know?" And with that, before anyone around us could say something, she poured a bucket of ice cold water on his head.

Miley's group and my group burst out laughing, some 'O0o0o's here and there. I smirked proudly, and caught Miley's eye. She just smiled a little and rolled her eyes at me, walking past all of us and shoving the now-empty bucket into my chest. "I'm going on a break." She murmured.

We all exchanged looks, and I looked back at her jogging body, running after her and dropping the bucket. "Hey." I smiled as she sat on a chair, grabbing a can of coke and quickly snapping it open.

She glanced at me from her peripheral vision and removed the can from her mouth, leaning on her knees and tilting her head to me, a small ghost of a smile on her face. "Hey…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, and shook my head, watching the scene of the groups having another water fight. "You don't seem like it. What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad past with boys like… those…" She explained, staring at Ace, frowning and stomping out of his car.

"Who did it?"

"Just the… football quarterback at my school." She turned her head and eyed me when she said the words 'football quarterback', but when I didn't say anything, she sighed and ran her hands over her face, quietly groaning. "I can't believe I'm telling some _stranger_ of my recent love life events." She let out a small laugh.

I smiled and rubbed her almost bare back. "I'm sorry."

She sighed and just looked at me. "You know I wouldn't do that… right?" I hesitantly asked.

"Well, I don't know… yet… But…"

"I can prove you wrong?" I hopefully cut in.

A half smile appeared on her lips. "Well, if that's what you want. But I was going to suggest us go back to the freaks."

A smile tugged at my lips and I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, right."

She giggled and passed me the coke for me to take a sip. "You know, I thought you were just like all those other guys, when I first met you… But I guess you're wrong." She mused in appreciation.

I gave her a lopsided smile that I knew drove girls crazy. "I guess so."

A nice silence filled the air, only chatters from others and screams of boys and girls that were either being chased, yelling, or pouring water on someone. I glanced over and saw Miley shivering.

"You cold?"

"A bit." She softly laughed.

I ran back to the section with my friends, grabbed my shirt, ignoring the guys, and ran back, handing her my shirt. "It's surprisingly dry."

She giggled and shook her head as she slid it on. "Surprisingly."

We leaned against our plastic chairs in a comfortable silence. "You're not bad, Gray."

I shot her a grin. "You're not good, Stewart."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a naughty girl." I cooed, pinching her right cheek.

She laughed and moved from my grasp, "Shut up!"

I chuckled and got situated back again. "So, how about tomorrow?"

"For what?" She played dumb.

I playfully glared and she grinned innocently. "I'd love to… That is, if it's a good date."

"Date?" I mocked shock.

She jokingly hit my arm. "Don't make me change my mind!"

I quickly held my hands up in defense. "I'll stop!"

"Good." She winked, and I noticed how close our chairs were.

I smiled and laid my arm around her shoulder, her face reflecting mine, and leaning against my chair with a sigh of content. She was perfect in every way. And I met her in a day.

…

And I just noticed how incredibly cheesy that was.


End file.
